


Daughter of Crowley

by Odd_Ariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Crowley's Daughter, Demonic Possession, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Possible Spoilers, Step-parents, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ariel/pseuds/Odd_Ariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine grew up in the 18th century. She sold her soul to a demon named Crowley. Ten years later he come to collect, and now here she is, a demon. Crowley takes care of her like a daughter, being he grew a, well, bond with her. He cared for her like she was his child, and she became the 'Princess of Hell'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Quotev.com by me, Ariel The Last Female Timelord.

  
**Year 1741**  
  
  
I walked down the streets of my home town. I was walking to the cross roads.  _I need to do this_ , I told myself as I made my way there. It didn't take longer than five minutes to arrive, and I had knots in my stomach.  I fell to my knees and dug a little hole, and put in my little box. I hope this will work.  I buried it and stood up, looking around.  _Oh please, please work_  I prayed silently.   
  
"Oh hello there, Lovely," a British voice said from behind me, causing me to jump.  
  
I turned around quickly, "Who are you?" I asked the man. He wore a suit, had a clean shave, and short dark hair.   
  
"Name's Crowley, you summoned me." He told me, crossing his arms impatiently, "What do you want, and we'll see if I'll do it."   
  
"Its my brother, he's very ill, no one has been able to cure him, the doctors say he has less than a month to live, I need you to save him," tears filled my eyes as I spoke, the sickness my brother has has been very hard on her family, and this is her last resort.  
  
"Of course  I could cure your brother, but you have ten years and you'll be seeing my again," he warned me.   
  
"Ten years would be more then enough," I whispered, whipping my eyes, relieve filling me.  
  
"Then pucker up, Doll," Crowley grinned and walked over to me.  
  
"Wait, what?"   
  
"It's how we make a deal, so pucker up," He laughed.  
  
I sighed and closed the space between us. I kissed the demon who would cure my brother, **and the deal was made**.  


* * *

**2 Years Later**

  
I walked home with my healthy brother from the market.  His hand was in mine and we walked quietly. I am now 17 years old, and have eight years until Crowley will be back to take my soul I had sold to him for the life of my brother.  Last year, though, my father had been killed, he was killed by someone stabbing him in the heart.    
  
My mother has been seeing someone else, though we haven't met him, yet. Which is strange.   
  
When we got back to the house we found my mother, accompanied by a familiar man. A very familiar man. It was him, the demon I sold my soul to.  
  
"Mom, whose this?" I asked, trying to act cool.   
  
"This is my fiance,  Aleister  **Crowley** ," She smiled. This is her boyfriend? She's going to marry him?!  


* * *

**8 Years Later**

  
So my mother did marry Crowley, and he became my new father. That was eight years ago.  I soon found out that my mother is a demon as well, well, just so Crowley could be in my life. He had explained that there was something about me, something he just couldn't explain. He said how he needed to stay close with me. I don't understand why, but now I am the 'cross road kings' daughter, he said I'll be a big deal when I arrive in Hell, today.  
  
Today is when my time is up, and he had given me a choice, to go with him calmly, or to be taken by a hell hound. I choose to go calmly.   
  
We're leaving right now. The demon who had possessed my mother coming along, so she could take care of my brother. Today, I die and go to Hell, I'm dying a 25 year old woman, a woman who never had kids or a husband, knowing what was to come.   
  
"It's time to go, Doll," Crowley said, holding out his arm to me.   
  
I took his arm, "As ready as I'll ever be," I whispered, wiping away the tears from my eyes.  
  
**And we were gone.**  


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine escapes from Hell, she finds the perfect 'meat suit' and meets up with her 'father'.

It's been awhile since I have came to Hell, well about two centuries and some odd years, being it is now 2007. Yeah, that much time has passed, and I officially had become an demon. I have been in hell sense Crowley had brought me here, and he has been here and back quite a bit.  
  
I honestly can't wait to leave this place and go back to the real world, find a body, and live at least somewhat normally. Hell is really hell. Crowley tells me he thinks I could get out soon, become a crossroads demon with him. I am all for it, if I could leave this place.  
  


* * *

  
Suddenly I felt something,  something I couldn't explain. I looked to where everyone was heading and cheering as they ran too it. I ran after them, and through what looked like a doorway. It was amazing what was on the other side, it was earth, not how I remember it, of course, being it was all new age things, but I could learn to love it. I just need a meat suit as my father, Crowley calls it. I have standards on how it must look, anyways. I went around looking for the perfect body for myself.  
  
I found one not long later, the girl had red hair, a nose piercing, and a pretty nice body. She would be perfect. I went into her body, taking her over.   
  


* * *

  
I blinked a couple of times as I got used to my new body. I looked around the room and smirked, this will be fun. I walked over to a near by mirror and then looked down at the [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=141832746) she wore and shook my head, oh no no, this wont work one bit. She needs a total wardrobe change. 

If you couldn't tell, the years and years in Hell changed me a lot, I'm not that goody-goody I was before I went to hell. I'm no were near the same person I was back then.

I walked out of the house I was in, which I guessed is where she lives, good to know. I walked down the street to look for some place to get some new clothes for this girl. What she is wearing is just, ewe. As I walked I decided to see what this girl's name is, so if someone talks to her. 

Oh, her name is Anne. Nice nice name I guess. Though I won't be going by it once I ditch this town. I'll be Jasmine once again. 

I saw what looked like a store up ahead, what people now a days call a mall, I believe. So I just walked in, and looked around for a good store with cute clothes. Well, my definition of cute clothes.

* * *

  
I walked out of the mall dressed in [this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=141834786). In my backpack I had extra clothes and everything else I will need, along with a gun and a couple of knives, hey you never know when you will need it.

I walked down the street to the highway.  I wanted to get somewhere far away, and contact my father, and contact Crowley. I just need some blood, really. 

* * *

  
A truck pulled off to the side next to me, reacting to my hitch hiking sign, or my thumbs up.   
  
"Hello cutie, where you heading?" He asked me.  
  
"California," I answered the man, giving him a smile. We were in Nevada at the moment, my hitch hiking bringing me this far already, a state away from my destination I randomly choose.  
  
"Your in luck, that's where I'm heading, hop in."   
  
I got into the truck and gave the man a smile, "Thanks." I said.  
  
A few hours later we were in California and the guy pulled over to the side.  
  
"Well, this is where I'll be leaving you, babe." He said.  
  
"Thanks for everything." I said. Swiftly I took out a knife I had tucked in my boot and slit his neck.   
  
I heard him gargle and attempt to scream out, then he went limp, dead. Grinning to myself, I used a bowl to catch some of the man's blood. I did a incantation, so that I would be able to call my dear father.  
  
"Yes?" I heard the familiar British voice ask.  
  
"Hello father," I said to Crowley.  
  
"Jasmine? Your out? Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in California, just off exit 35 on highway 80." I told him, so he could find me.  
  
Soon I saw him appear near the road and I got out of the car, and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Father," I greeted.  
  
"Jasmine.... You look amazing, nice choice in a meat suit, fits you well," he told me, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Father," I said.   
  
He took me back to where he was, where I assume he lives when he isn't in Hell or at the cross roads.


End file.
